


Virtue of the Saints

by paranoiascape



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoiascape/pseuds/paranoiascape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betrayal is pretty much a sharp blow to the heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virtue of the Saints

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: rated M for swearing, mentions of m/m sex, violence, you know, just the typical RD stuff (and because I'm paranoid)  
> Disclaimer: Like all the cool stuff it’s Quentin Tarantino’s and everyone else’s involved.

Red all over the place and he can’t wrap his head around it. The kid in his arms keeps repeating _“I’m a cop, Larry. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”_ like a prayer. The same kid that had lain this morning warm and heavy in his bed. It was a big fuck up overall, in every sense. Inwardly he swears at him to shut the hell up.

He presses the gun against Oranges face and tries to imagine he does it to put him out of his misery. Brown and Blue are somewhere out there dead as one can be, Mr. Blonde shot by a rat, Joe and Eddie killed by one of their most trusted friends and Orange and he himself as good as over. Not a good statistic. First he had fucked Orange, then he had fucked things up.

The truth is Larry may be a forgiver but he doesn’t have the virtue of a Saint. This personal betrayal he can’t forgive. It is the most selfish thing to think when he considers how far he went to defend what he deems as his. He’s never been selfish before but he believes this to be a good day to start. The kid shivers in panic, grabbing blindly for him. Larry leans down close to his ear.

 _“I thought about Mexico. You and me.”_ , he whispers.

And he feels betrayed and like he knows nothing at all. Larry had given a lot more than was allowed but Orange hadn’t even given his name. Not even his name. The cops come blasting through the door, yelling at him but he just presses the gun closer and keeps stroking Oranges face. His finger tightens on the trigger. _Mexico_ he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Freddy used betrayal-card “I’m a cop”. It’s super effective !


End file.
